10 Ways To Annoy
by MewJollyRancher12
Summary: <html><head></head>What are 10 ways to annoy the Young Justice team? READ AND FIND OUT! Rated for parinoa and the fact that I'm not really sure where this story is heading.</html>
1. Artemis

**Me: Hey! I got bored. Take my word for it when I say that I get bored easier then it is to count to 1. I just realized that I'm having a St. Fang of Boredom(writes primarily for Maximum Ride) moment. Many of her stories have been thought of in the shower, but for me this was thought of in the bath. Well on to disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN YOUNG JUSTICE! If I did I would be so happy it would be unnatural! I would smile during tests! That's how happy I'd be! And I hate tests! On with the story!**

Ω ∞ Ω ∞ Ω ∞ Ω ∞ Ω ∞ Ω ∞ Ω ∞ Ω ∞ Ω ∞ Ω ∞ Ω ∞ Ω ∞

Artemis

Steal her bow

Give her bow to Wally

Tell her you know who she really is

Say Wally loves her

Sat Robin loves her

Say either 4 or 5 while she is drinking something

Bake her a pie and then while she's eating it say "Opps! I accidentally gave you the pie with poison in it!"

Lock her in a closet with Wally

Stare at her and then when she asks why your staring say "What do ya mean?" and do nothing but that from the time she gets to Mount Justice till she leaves

Sing Wally and Artemis sittin' in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G… and so on and so forth

Ω ∞ Ω ∞ Ω ∞ Ω ∞ Ω ∞ Ω ∞ Ω ∞ Ω ∞ Ω ∞ Ω ∞ Ω ∞ Ω ∞

**Me: So what did ya think? R&R PLEASE!**


	2. Wally

**Me: Since you guys liked my last chapter so much I decided to post a new one. Wow! I've never gotten this many reviews for one chapter before! I 'm a so happy!**

**Disclamerito: I unfortunately don't own Young Justice.**

Ω∞ Ω∞ Ω∞ Ω∞ Ω∞ Ω∞ Ω∞ Ω∞ Ω∞ Ω∞ Ω∞ Ω∞

Wally

Replace all his sneakers with flip-flops

Put padlocks on the fridge, pantry, and freezer

Ducktape his hands and feet together and ducktape his mouth shut

Lock him in a room with Artemis

Break his leg

Say he's not funny

Say Miss Martian hates him

Bleach his hair

Dye his hair neon hot pink

Break his foot

Ω∞ Ω∞ Ω∞ Ω∞ Ω∞ Ω∞ Ω∞ Ω∞ Ω∞ Ω∞ Ω∞

**Me: Hope you enjoyed this chapter! R&R! I'll try and update soon!**

**R&R!**


	3. AN

**Me: I recently got a review calling my story and I quote "**This is the most retarded thing that I have ever read**". Now I won't name names but if you don't have something nice to say then shut up and don't say it! I already have enough issues in my life without people criticizing me! Alright so from now on if your gonna' be mean and call my story retarded or something mean then don't say it! Constructive criticism is welcome but I hate it when people say my stories suck! Now sorry to those of you who are not this person but I just had to say it. I love to hear **_**constructive**_** criticism and complements but not flames.**


	4. AN2

**Me: I'm sorry I have to do this again but stop it! I don't care if you think this story suck to you! It's my story so stop it! Stop reviewing of you think it's stupid! I'm sorry to all of you who want another chapter but until this person stops I probably won't update. The coward doesn't even have the decency to sign in and say it to my face. All this person does is type a letter and parentheses. So far they've used d () and f (). So once again SHUT UP IF YOU DON'T LIKE MY STORY!**


	5. Robin

**Me: Well thanks to all of you readers who have given me encouragement I have decided to continue the story. Well on with the story. But before I do that I would like to thank **smileyface1627, IceyCold97, Lule101, MariaTroy, MagnoliasAngel, 009, DarkAngel, cooliochick5, grammar nazi, a random reader, **and many others** **for giving me the strength to continue after the flamer. Special thanks to all the other reviewers! I LOVE YOU ALL! It's true. P.S. Breaking Wally's foot is annoying to him 'cause he can't run for a while.**

Ω∞ Ω∞ Ω∞ Ω∞ Ω∞ Ω∞ Ω∞ Ω∞ Ω∞ Ω∞ Ω∞ Ω∞

Robin

Steal his computers

Every hour whisper you know who he really is

Hug him randomly

Flick him

Stare straight at his eyes

Say EVERYONE knows who he really is **(it's true)**

Glomp him

Follow him EVERYWHERE

Ask to braid his hair **(you can put a bunch of little one in **_**I check these things**_**)**

Braid hid hair anyway **(it's all in the tackle)**

Ω∞ Ω∞ Ω∞ Ω∞ Ω∞ Ω∞ Ω∞ Ω∞ Ω∞ Ω∞ Ω∞ Ω∞

**Me: Up next Superboy! Send in who you want me to do next! I LOVE YOU! Ideas are welcome! THIS TOOK ME LESS THEN HALF AN HOUR! NEW ALL TIME RECORD FOR ME! YAY! R&R! PLEASE!**


	6. IMMPORTANT

**Me: I've decide to try my hand at making a story to go with this for some of your favorite ways to annoy. Please send in which ones you want me to do and any ideas are welcome! Love you all!**


	7. Superboy

**Me: Now it's time for*drumroll* SUPERBOY! HOPE YOU ENJOY I LOVE YOU ALL!**

Ω∞ Ω∞ Ω∞ Ω∞ Ω∞ Ω∞ Ω∞ Ω∞ Ω∞ Ω∞ Ω∞ Ω∞

Superboy

Follow him every where

Glomp him

Poke him every 5 seconds

Latch onto his leg so that everywhere he goes he'll have to drag you with him

Hug him

In the bio-ship say "Are we there yet?" every 5 seconds

Sit overly close to him

Stare at him

Stare _adoringly _at him**(there's a difference)**

Demand a piggyback ride

Ω∞ Ω∞ Ω∞ Ω∞ Ω∞ Ω∞ Ω∞ Ω∞ Ω∞ Ω∞ Ω∞ Ω∞

**Me: So what did ya think? R&R! FLAMES NOT WELCOME! I LOVE YOU ALL! Up next Megan ohhh… a challenge.**


	8. MeganM'gann

**Me: Well… This is going to be a hard chapter. Of to do the near impossible. So thanks to the reviewers who left suggestions. I LOVE YOU ALL! P.S. Glomping is where you tackle someone and hug them in the process. It works best with multiple people. **~ **= reviewer made**

Ω∞ Ω∞ Ω∞ Ω∞ Ω∞ Ω∞ Ω∞ Ω∞ Ω∞ Ω∞ Ω∞ Ω∞

Megan (M'gann)

~Sing Kid Flash and Megan sitting on a tree...**(it gets annoying)**

~Spray paint her Bio-Ship.

~Ask Superboy out.

~Tell her her cooking sucks.

Follow her EVERYWHERE

Stare at her

Tell her Superboy likes Artemis

Say are we there yet every 5 seconds

Steal her cook books

Draw a mustachio**(mustache)**and glasses on her face while she's sleeping

Ω∞ Ω∞ Ω∞ Ω∞ Ω∞ Ω∞ Ω∞ Ω∞ Ω∞ Ω∞ Ω∞ Ω∞

**Me: So? I'm not sure if this is any good or not. Megan is hard to annoy so numbers 5,6,8,&9 are things that would annoy me/anyone sane and 10 is funny but I would be made but I'd be laughing too hard to take revenge. R&R! I LOVE YOU ALL! NO FLAMES!**


	9. AN3

**I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. I have major writers block. And I won't be updating in the next week or so either because I'm going up to a cabin with some friends and my Mama said I can't bring my laptop. Plus since I'm still a minor and obviously still live with her and my Step-Papa I have to listen to her. Besides I need the four day constant exercise. P.S. All girl trip so get your mind out of the gutter. Yes, I still call my mom Mama. Don't judge me. P.S. If your wondering, don't ask about my biological "father", if you can even call him that. I'll put it all to rest now. He's a ASS HOLE(sorry for swearing but it's true), I HATE him, and he DESERVES to DIE.**


	10. Roy

**Me: I'm back! Now I've gotten a few requests for me to write a chapter for Speedy/Red Arrow. So that's exactly what I'm going to do. Thanks to all the amazingly fantastic reviewers! You really know how to make me feel special. On with the story! I LOVE YOU ALL! **~=made by reviewer *=inspired by reviewer

Ω∞ Ω∞ Ω∞ Ω∞ Ω∞ Ω∞ Ω∞ Ω∞ Ω∞ Ω∞ Ω∞ Ω∞

Roy/Red Arrow/Speedy

~Always call him Speedy no matter how many times he corrects you

~Tell him his aims off

*Call him gay

*Tell everyone he IS gay

Demand a piggyback ride **(I never under stood why people call it that)**

Hug him 24/7

Play with his hair

Stare at him

Always talk to him dreamily

Every time he's at Mount Justice do these things non-stop

Ω∞ Ω∞ Ω∞ Ω∞ Ω∞ Ω∞ Ω∞ Ω∞ Ω∞ Ω∞ Ω∞ Ω∞

**Me: So what did ya think? I wrote this primarily between 1 and 2 in the morning. Recently I dyed my hair auburn red. Now it's more like my Mama's. And just now I realized Roy/Red Arrow has red hair as well… EPIC! I blame my sister for using epic primarily instead of awesome. P.S. Thursday on the 9****th ****U.S. time at around four. Don't worry, it's p.m., I can't get up that early without collapsing after one step. I'm going camping with friends, for those who didn't read the A/N. Only one of them knows I dyed my hair. I'm waiting to see how they take it.**


	11. URGENT!

**Me: QUICK! I need to know what kind of bug spary works best. Ya' know the kind that kills bugs when you spray them. I don't like bugs. Thanks to those of you who wished me a happy trip.**


	12. HELP!

**Me: Hey! I just got back from my trip Sunday! I've decided I want to annoy Kaldur next. But I need some help! Please send in any annoyances you have for Kaldur! I love you all! In other news my birthday is coming up! It's on June 28! I'm really happy about that. It means one more year that I haven't died! Also as of this month it'll be 1 year since I've been writing! YEAH! And I've been on fanfiction for 1 year 1 month! Well… PLEASE HELP ME! Once again I LOVE YOU ALL!**


	13. AqualadKaldur

**Me: Hey! Thanks for all your help! I really appreciate it. And as usual **~= made be reviewer and *=inspired by reviewer

Ω∞ Ω∞ Ω∞ Ω∞ Ω∞ Ω∞ Ω∞ Ω∞ Ω∞ Ω∞ Ω∞ Ω∞

Kaldur/Aqualad

~Have Megan follow him around all day and constantly say 'hello Megan'

~Catapult Superboy onto it onto his bed resulting in Kaldur getting slammed into the ceiling**(we're guessing he has a waterbed)**

~Kill some goldfish in front of him

~Every time he's near water scream 'Don't hurt me!'

*Eat fish in front of him**(A/N:that fish activist… oh, wait I support fish rights too… well… this is awkward, it just took me like five minutes WITH the help of spell check to spell awkward right, you better appreciate it)**

Steal his water bearers **(is that what ya call 'em?)**

Poke him repeatedly till he snaps

Jump on his back and demand he give you a piggyback ride

Make him play the most game in the history of mankind, tea party **(but in my case I would use hot coco 'cause I hate tea)**

Borrow St. Fang of Boredom's herring and beat him up with it

Ω∞ Ω∞ Ω∞ Ω∞ Ω∞ Ω∞ Ω∞ Ω∞ Ω∞ Ω∞ Ω∞ Ω∞

**CLAMER: I claim Stevie and his back story.**

**Me: Guess what? I made a chibi. I named him Stevie. He lives in League City, Texas. He's 12. For some reason I'm listening to the cha cha slide on my you tube list. This took forever to finish… probably because I've been watching Xiaolin Showdown on my computer… It is absolutely my favorite show. Sorry but Young Justice is my second.**


	14. goodbye

**Me: Hey guys! I've decided to finish the story. I know that some of you guys wanted me to do annoy **_**ALL **_**the characters from the whole show but there isn't enough depth to the characters to do so. I love this story and has been my most successful and favorite story so far. And I wanted to give a huge thanks to all of my wonderful reviewers! I love you all and I'm going to miss this story, the fun of writing this, and of course all of my reviewers! The encouragement and praise all of you have given me. And I would even like to thank the flamers, who pushed me to write better and strive to plese all of you. And judging by all of the positive reviews I'd say I'm doing a pretty good job! So once again I just want to say thank you to you all and that I love you!**


	15. AN4, I'm back

**Me: Hi. I know its been a long while, and I know some of you will have jumped ship by now, but to those who stayed, and even those who didn't, I'm back. I've decided to start doing more chapters. I had and unhealthy amount of fun writing this, and you guys really seemed to like this, so its time for round 2. I'm watching season 2 as you read, and as soon as I'm caught up on my yj, you'll have more chapters to read. And I'll be writing new chapters for the sister story to this. For now I must bid you adieu, and I hope I'll be typing up a storm for you soon.**

**Read on,  
>Mew<strong>


End file.
